


Faewater

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Omega Louis, set during the hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: When One Direction goes on hiatus, Louis has no plans to continue on the path of fame. Harry's going into acting; Niall wants to start making solo music; Liam wants to become a renown songwriter and Louis knows they can all achieve their dreams. In some way, he knows he can also achieve his, since its a lot simpler. He only wants to lead a normal life.Of course, its easier said than done. Being stalked by fans and harassed by paparazzi make it hard to forget the life he's trying to leave behind. Plagued by anxiety and finding it impossible to continue as he has been, will a suggestion by his well-meaning therapist change his life forever?Can a crazy new best friend, a nosy but kind neighbour and the support of his band-mates help him achieve his dream?





	1. Chapter One - A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This fic is kind of complicated, to be honest with you. A lot of the events are the same e.g. Zayn leaving the band, the band going on hiatus, Louis' mum passing away (although this subject is only skirted around), but the timeline has changed. A lot of the changes are just to make the story go a bit smoother and, for the most part, you can ignore the fact that the timeline is out of whack, barring a few mentions of dates throughout the fic.  
> I'm not too sure how accurate a lot of these details are and I know for a fact I definitely made a lot of it up (like Faewater, which is completely fictional), which I'm just going to chalk up to creators initiative and the excuse of an alpha/beta/omega dynamic.  
> Now, just a warning, this fic is about 95% fluff. There are bits of angst and I've done my best attempt at humour but - yeah, its mostly fluff. And if you're here for the Harry/Louis, be warned that it's obvious but not actually cemented until pretty much the very end of the fic. 
> 
> Anyway, if you've managed to get past this ridiculous author's note and got to start reading the actual story, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Louis is shaking. He can barely pick up his mug and even then he has to put it down quickly in fear of spilling his tea. Even though he can't bring himself to look up from his hands, he can feel the stare of the woman opposite him. She's sat straight-backed in her chair, a notebook in her lap and kind grey eyes observing him. This is his third time meeting with her, Dr Imogen Hughes and although he can't quite decide if she's been any help so far, he can't help but like her.

"Now, I know we didn't make much progress in our lest session but today, Louis, I want to go over the list."

He furrows his eyebrows at her, although he can't find it in him to voice his confusion.

"Last week, we managed to come up with a list of things that make you the most anxious; things that make you uncomfortable. This week, I want us to try and come up with some solutions; different ways that you can try and reduce your anxiety."

Louis nodded; that sounded like a good idea.

"One of the first things you mentioned to me last week is people; you've started to find it difficult being around people, especially strangers and including your fans. You also mentioned how this, in itself, upsets you." Imogen, as she had asked him to call her when they'd first met, recounts from their previous session. He nods, even though hearing her list what he'd told her only last week made him want to curl into a ball in the corner and cry. It had been hard enough talking about it when she'd asked, telling her about how meeting people, old friends and new fans, made his heart beat so fast he thought it would push through his skin; about how when he talked to someone, anyone, he dug his fingernails so deep into sweaty palms he now has permanent impressions of them on his hands.

"A lot of omega's who've gone through the kind of withdrawal you have report the same kind of feeling. As if they can no longer interact with the outside world; that they're 'locked in' on themselves."

Louis completely understands what she's saying, even if the words themselves don't seem to make that much sense.

"There are a number of different ways to help with this feeling, proven to help" Imogen looks at him kindly. "But the treatment always depends on the individual omega. One such way to help is to talk to those close to you, keep your already established relationships open. But you told me you're already doing that?" Imogen gently prods.

Louis nods. He opens his mouth, closes it, swallow; opens his mouth again.

"Yeah I -" He cuts himself off, clearing his throat. "I still talk to loads of my old school friends and my family and all the lads." He rushes out before he can try and stop himself talking. Imogen nods at him, smiling slightly.

"And does talking to them make you anxious?" She asks softly.

"Yeah." He nods, tugging the sleeves of his jumper over his palms and curling his fingers into the soft fabric. "Not as much as talking to other people, but a bit, yeah." He nods again.

"Well, that certainly cuts that idea out of the running." Imogen chuckles slightly and Louis can't help but smile. "Medication is an option, of course, but I'd like to leave that as a last-resort."

Louis nods emphatically - he doesn't want to rely on medication if he doesn't have to.

"I'll be honest with you, Louis." She shifts a bit in her chair and leans forward. "I think the best thing for you would be to get away for a little bit." She holds her hand up when he goes to protest. "You're still spending most of your time in London, which is admirable, but you are surrounded by people on all sides here. People know where you live; you're approached every time you leave the house. You've already put your career on hold and maybe its time that you take advantage of the free time and just look after yourself." She suggests firmly.

"You mean..." He pauses to think of the right words. "Just leave?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Louis." She nods. "That is what I mean. Find a house somewhere - on a beach or in the mountains or the countryside. Somewhere with a small, friendly population. You move there, you build your new life there; make friends with the people at the local pub; teach kids football on Saturday mornings. Invite your family down for Sunday lunch every month." Imogen pauses for a moment. "You feel scrutinised, trapped. Even though One Direction has been broken up for half a year, you're still followed by fans and harassed by the media."

"But I can't leave my family behind, not now." He interrupted her before she could continue. Her smile turned sympathetic.

"I know that's how you feel Louis, but remember telling me your mother is who convinced you to come to me? She wouldn't want you making yourself worse just to be a bit closer to your family. Just because you move house doesn't mean you are abandoning them." Imogen urges. "You mentioned before that when you started touring you felt like you were abandoning your family. You were not abandoning them then and you most certainly aren't now."

Louis nods again, even if he doesn't necessarily believe her words.

"I know this might not sound like a good idea, Louis." Imogen says softly. "And I know this might not be the way to convince you, but there have been a number of successful cases where omega's battling anxiety and going through touch deprivation, as well as grief and stress - much like you - have found peace in making a home elsewhere; some have found they've felt an immediate difference. You're an omega." She reminds gently. "You can't survive this kind of stress for much longer." Its a disheartening thought. "Going away might be exactly what you need."

Louis bites his lip. He can't deny that it sounds tempting, to just get away from it all. He's the only one of the band not to have already kick started their solo career and he can't help but feel a bit like a disappointment. He knows its irrational; its only been six months and he hadn't had any plans before they started the hiatus, despite knowing that it was happening for over four months before it did actually happen; there's nothing to be disappointed about. Spending as much time as he could with his family had been the most important thing for him these last few months and with his anxiety, he hadn't been able to find it in himself to actually put himself forward as a soloist.

"I know this is a lot to think about, but before we wrap this session up, I just want to reassure you about a few things." Imogen interrupted his thoughts. "Your family will always love you, no matter how far away from them you are. Your band mates - your best friends - will always love you, no matter what you're feeling because you have all been there for each other for five years. And I will be there for you; even if you do take me up on my advice and move from the city, we will not stop our sessions. That's what Skype's for." She reminds him with a little wink. He cracks a smile at that. Maybe it was exactly what he needed to hear; that his closest family and friends will always be there for him and that so would she - a veritable stranger he had known for maybe three hours at most but, in the end, possibly knew him better than anyone else.

"Its a good idea." He surprises even himself when he says that, although he doesn't regret it when a smile spreads across her face. "I think I'll look into it."

So that's what he does. After a long drive through late morning London traffic to get back to his empty house, he thinks and he researches. He'd bought the house over two years ago now, at the height of his fame, when he thought having a big house was the best way to show it. He curses his younger self. Walking through his quiet home is a loneliness he had never felt before. It's why he doesn't go upstairs; he's basically converted his downstairs into a flat.

After fetching himself a cup of tea and a packet of Jaffa Cakes , he grabs his laptop and settles on his sofa. He quickly opens google and searches for 'quiet English villages'. He doesn't want to move out of the country, he couldn't bare to be that far away from his siblings at this time. And so he spends the next hour reading articles and Wikipedia entries, soon getting up to grab a notepad to list down the places he most likes the look of. By the time the clock hits 13:00 and he realises he should probably have something a bit more substantial than biscuits to eat, he has a few towns written down: Hawkshead in Cumbria; Castle Combe in Wiltshire; Cerne Abbas in Dorset; Bibury in Gloucestershire; Beddgelert in Snowdonia.

As he slowly eats his sandwich, he wonders if he's actually going to do this.

*****

A week later and looking around the third house he's seen that day in Cerne Abbas, he feel lighter than he's felt in years. He's already been around Castle Combe and Hawksbury and crossed them off his list, liking the villages well enough but not being able to find the house he wants.

This house though, this house is definitely in the running. Its a three bedroom bungalow, made of old brick and covered in climbing plants. There are three good-sizes bedroom, a homely lounge, two bathrooms and a modern kitchen, with a conservatory and a lovely back garden. As he walks out of the front door, he can't help grinning at the estate agent.

"Is there anyone else interested in the property?" He asks the tall male beta showing him around.

"We've had a few enquiries but we have no other viewings booked so far." The man trailed off.

"I think I'd like to book a second viewing, for next week if possible."

The man nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I can show you around again on Thursday at 10:30." He offers.

Louis pulls out his own phone, quickly finding his calendar. He has nothing on next week, except for a session with Imogen on Tuesday.

"Yeah, I can make that." They ironed out the details quickly and Louis said goodbye with a smile on his face. Checking his watch, he realised he still had two hours until his train left for Porthmadog, the nearest station to Beddgelert, where he was staying for a night before viewing two properties there. He'd gotten into Cerne Abbas early the morning before and had viewed a house that afternoon that he had also quite liked, although he thought it was a bit too big. He had taken a walk around the village yesterday evening, eventually ending up in the local pub where he had enjoyed a hearty dinner of fish and chips and managed to strike a conversation with the barman, where he'd learnt a bit about the village.

Deciding to take advantage of the time he had, he wandered off in the direction of the high street, suddenly feeling very optimistic.

******

Standing in the doorway to his new house, Louis hadn't felt so happy in over a year. It had been a month since Imogen had suggested he move and Louis was so thankful he had enough money to throw around that he could do it all so quickly.

He had, after a long week of looking at houses and then revisiting them; of travelling around the UK to stay in tiny villages most people had never heard of, chosen a house in the small village of Faewater in South West Dorset, set against the River Frome and less than an hour away from Dorchester. As soon as he'd driven into the village, he had fallen in love with it. It's cobbled streets and the colourful boats dotting the small harbour; the little market that took over the most easterly field one Saturday every other month; the villagers with their friendly smiles and helpful remarks. If anyone had recognised him, they'd been polite enough not to mention it and with no school in the village, there wasn't an abundance of children or teenagers to make his presence known to the rest of the world. He felt more at peace here than he ever had in London. And he had to admit; he had no clue why he'd bought that house in London when it made him so uncomfortable (that's a lie, he does know why he bought the house; it was a work requirement, he would never have moved to London otherwise).

He had ended up buying a three bedroom house, the end property of the street, even if the street did only have about seven houses altogether. It was two floors but squat, made of old red brick with large, old fashioned windows. There was a small front garden with a grey stone path lined by bushes leading up to his front door, with a space for his car to the side. Looking over his front garden, he snapped a picture and sent it off to Lottie, very pleased with his new home. He had spent three days moving into the house, staying at the only B&B in the village as he waited for the painter to finish with the living room and then for the furniture to arrive in bits and pieces. He had bought most everything new, including his totally unnecessary but very much wanted soft grey, massive, corner sofa and 75 inch TV that only just fit on the pillar of wall it'd been mounted on.

Shaking his head, although he was still grinning, Louis moved on past his nearly completed lounge, past the kitchen/diner and up the stairs. He had two large double bedrooms and a single bedroom. He had still managed to fit a double bed in the single room, which he was happy about, even though he hadn't been able to fit anything else except a small chest of drawers in there. He'd put a king sized bed in the spare double room and splurged on a queen sized bed for himself, complete with memory foam mattress. As he came to his bedroom he indulged himself, and took a running leap towards the yet unmade bed, landing face first on the mattress. He let out a moan - this was possibly one of the best things he'd ever lain on.

Even though he didn't move off his bed, he compiled a checklist of things he still needed to do. After all, it wasn't quite two in the afternoon - he still had daylight hours. He needed to re-arrange the garden furniture to his liking, which would be a pain, as well as actually unpack all his kitchen things, or they'd still be in boxes until Lottie came to visit and do it for him. He needed to make up all the beds and unpack his clothes and knickknacks; there was someone coming over tomorrow to set up the WiFi and everything, so he needed to find the TV box they'd sent him earlier in the week. And, unfortunately, he needed to start clearing all the boxes. There was only one thing on his list that he was actually looking forward to; the main reason he'd chosen this house. Off to the side of the house, an extension that had been added to the house only a few years ago. He'd converted it into a music room straight away - his grand piano, one of the only things he'd brought with him from London, was already there, as was his small collection of guitars, a drum kit, a rogue violin that had seemingly appeared from nowhere, a couple of mic stands and a small booth set up for recording, if he ever got the urge. The entire far wall was windows, as was half of the ceiling and Louis was in love.

But, he thought to himself, turning his head to the side so he could breathe properly, he could think about that later. Now, it was nap time. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Make a house a home

As time went on, Louis found that the people of Faewater were unlike any other group he'd ever met. He'd only been living there for a week and after talking to Imogen the week before he'd moved, he had a small list of things she'd recommended he do to feel more at home and continue reducing his anxiety. Just moving away from London had done him wonders already, but he still felt the overwhelming urge to stay in his house for as long as he possibly could, away from any human contact outside of his phone. But Imogen had encouraged him to get out of his house and meet people, to make some new friends and get to know his new home.

So that's what he's doing. He only lives about a five minute walk away from the high street and from there its only another five minutes to the riverside, so he shrugs on his coat and a scarf and abandons his car in favour of walking in the weak January sunshine. He walks past a few people and smiles at them but doesn't stop to introduce himself. His first proper conversation with someone as a resident of the village ends up being with the woman running the bakery. He didn't even know it was a bakery until he was right up outside the window; the building was white washed with light blue panelling and a large window displaying different kinds of cake, a banner over the open door declaring it 'Sweets and Treats Bakery'. Figuring he deserves a treat for all his hard work the past week, he quickly enters the building and pursues his options.

"Hello there."

He startles at the sudden voice, looking up to find a young girl, an omega who is perhaps 20 years old, behind the counter. She's got curly, dark blond hair and light blue eyes and Louis smiles back at her as he tries to get his heart beat under control. He knew he'd have to talk to somebody when he came in here, obviously, even if it was just to order his cake, but he had been hoping it would be an older person who wouldn't recognise him.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" The girl continues.

"Oh, um..." Louis takes another quick look over the display. "Can I have a slice of Victoria sponge please?"

"Are you eating in or taking away?"

Its only then that Louis realises that there are a small collection of tables lining the wall.

"Eating in." He decides quickly.

"That'll be £1.20, then."

He quickly hands over the change and, when she nods in the direction of the tables, goes to get a seat. Its not long until the girl brings him the slice of cake but he looks up in confusion when she doesn't leave, instead leaning against the chair opposite him.

"You're the guy who bought that house on Willow Road, right?" She asks before an awkward silence can set in.

"Ah, yeah." He swallows heavily. Even though he'd left the house for this exact purpose, he hadn't been expecting conversation.

The girl grins and shifts so she can sit on the chair instead of leaning on it.

"My sister lives next door to you." She claims. "My name's Annette." She greets and holds a hand out. He automatically goes to shake it.

"I'm Louis." He smiles at her.

He stays in the bakery for longer than he'd planned and, thanks to Annette, who'd quickly convinced him to call her Nettie, who seemed to know everyone in the village, he had been introduced to everyone who walked through the doors, from her sister Meredith - who did actually live right next door to him - with her youngest child to the man that ran the kids football team. Louis had talked to the man - a fatherly alpha called Owen - about possibly helping out with coaching and had got a scribbled-down phone number to call for the details. He did, however, eventually have to leave the little table he'd spent all morning at, waving goodbye to Nettie with a lighter heart and a smile on his face. Nobody had even hinted at his fame and everyone Nettie had introduced to him had been polite if not kind. The longer he'd spent in the bakery the better he felt. This had definitely been a good idea.

*****

"Remember to look up, Jake! It's alright to look at the ball occasionally but its more important not to run into anyone!" Louis shouted down the field. "Again." He mutters to himself. Jake, a little boy of seven years, with floppy brown hair and wide green eyes, looked back at him with a massive smile before bolting down towards the goalpost, although he still spent most of the time looking at his feet. Louis smiled to himself, even as he shook his head.

This was only his second week as assistant coach, where he helped Owen and the other assistant coach, Dylan, twice a week for two periods of two hours. Louis helped out with the two boys groups; ages 6-12 and ages 13-18. Owen had told him he might occasionally need help with the girls teams but so far Louis had stuck with the boys teams. It was great fun and Louis had met so many people. It was the football team for the neighbouring village, as well, so Louis had had the chance to meet more people. Before, he had thought such a thing would make him more anxious, but the more time he spent in the calming environment, with people who unobtrusive and mostly quiet, the less anxious he felt in general. His last weekly Skype session with Imogen had proved to him that this was helping him massively, even if he had only been here for six weeks, since the list they'd compiled what felt like so long ago was slowly going down as they crossed of all sorts of things which no longer constantly made his feel anxious. One of which, he was very proud to say, was how he felt around people. Being in Faewater definitely helped.

Of course, he still had set backs; he had gone up to London the week before to help Liam in the studio, before meeting Harry for dinner and he had felt so anxious he had cut through the skin of his palms, although he hadn't noticed the bleeding until he was on the train back home. He hadn't told either of the alphas that he was no longer living in London, although both of them had noticed something different about him. He didn't know what they'd chalked it up too, although he was positive that they'd gossiped about it behind his back. Being the only omega of the band, even if Niall was a beta, meant that he was used to their over-protectiveness, even if they'd gotten better at hiding it over the years; when he'd started his downward spiral towards the end of their last tour, they had hardly left him alone, even if they did make up excuse after excuse for it.

He was shaken out of his stupor when a football came flying at him.

"Oi! Aim for the goal, boys!"

*****

"Hello Heather, what can I get for you today?" Louis asked with his most charming smile. Heather was a lovely old lady, more spry than her 73 years should allow, and the sweetest alpha he had ever met (apart from, perhaps, Harry).

"I ordered a birthday cake for pickup today last week. Could you go fetch it for me, deary?"

Louis grinned at the patronising tone. It reminded him so much of his grandmother it hurt.

"Of course, Heather. I should only be a couple of minutes." She nodded in acceptance and he left his spot at the counter to go into the kitchen.

He was in the bakery today, helping Nettie out. He didn't technically have a job here, but since it was Nettie's family bakery and the poor girl basically ran it herself, he often offered his services. It was nice to work in the first place he'd felt comfortable in in Faewater and he got to talk to so many people on a friendly, if professional, basis, that he ended up helping Nettie whenever she asked. It wasn't like he had an actual job he needed to do.

He was distracted from his search through the fridge, where they kept their made-to-order cakes, when his phone vibrated. Seeing the caller ID, he figured he could spare a couple minutes, especially since Heather's cake seemed to be right at the back, behind stacks of other boxes.

"Hey Haz." He greeted, shuffling to press the phone between his face and his shoulder as he started carefully unloading the boxes out of the fridge.

"Hey Boo. What are you up to?" Harry's slow drawl is so familiar Louis can't help but relax a bit.

"Just helping a friend out with something." Louis answers, cursing under his breath as he lifts Heather's cake out of the fridge and spinning to put it on the counter without crushing any of the other cakes. Before he can cause a mess, he starts stacking the boxes back in the fridge.

"What are you helping out with? Gardening?" Harry snorts at what he seems to think is a joke and Louis rolls his eyes, even if the alpha can't see him.

"Oh, haha Haz."

Picking up the box, Louis makes his way back to the front of the bakery.

"Just give me a minute, Haz, I need to talk to someone." He says as he approaches the counter. He puts the box down before Heather, who was chatting to the two young men who had entered the bakery in his absence. "Here you go, Heather." He fiddles with the box for a second before lifting the lid. "Is this what you ordered?" He'd found, over the last few weeks, that it was always good to double check.

"Yes, that's perfect deary." Heather beams at him.

"That'll be £7.50, then, please."

She hands over the exact change and thanks him as she leaves the shop.

"What can I get you boys, then?" He turns to the two young men - Dylan, the other assistant footie coach and Will, his best friend.

"Two teas and a box of donuts please." Will orders with a grin. Louis rolls his eyes at him, even as he picks his phone up from where he'd placed it on the counter and goes to fulfil their order.

"Sorry about that Haz. Why're you calling?" Louis had always been blunt and Harry just laughed at the question.

"What, I can't call my omega whenever I want?" Louis can hear the pout.

"Oh, shut up Haz." Louis brow crinkles as he fiddles with the hot water machine, listening to Dylan and Will laugh behind him. "You know what I mean."

"I miss you, Boo. I haven't seen you in ages." Harry whined.

Louis laughed, taking the two takeaway cups of tea to the counter, along with a jug of milk and a pot of sugar. He quickly grabs one of the pre-made boxes of four donuts and slides it towards the boys as well.

"That's £3.50, boys."

They hand him a £5 note and he sighs as he counts out the change.

"Hey Boo, are you alright?" Harry asks over the phone and Louis groans again, mainly for dramatic affect, as he hands Will his change.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Lou!" Dylan shouts as they leave. Chuckling lowly, Louis leans back against the counter before finally answering Harry's question.

"You know what, Haz? I've never been better."

*****

"That's it, Jazz, just take it slowly." Louis guides from across the room. He's leaning against his floor-to-ceiling windows with his eyes closed, listening to Jasmine try and get the bridge right on the piano. This is her sixth lesson with him and she was his first student, so he can admit to having a bit of a soft spot for her. He's only been teaching her for three weeks, but already word has spread through the village and he has two other students, although he's only had two lessons with each of them so far.

"Urgh!"

He doesn't startle at Jasmine's sudden exclamation, opening his eyes to regard his student.

"I have to get this done, Lou! Why's it so difficult?"

"Alright, Jazz, calm down." He walks up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders gently. "Take a deep breath. You still have a week to get this down and you will, I promise." He tells her confidently.

"Why did I have to tell him I could play piano?" She wailed.

"Because he is a hot guy and you want to impress him." Louis bluntly replied. Jazz let out a sob.

"But why didn't I just leave it there? Why did I have to agree to accompany him on the piano? And for the Easter concert! Why?!" She continued. Louis couldn't stop the chuckle from slipping out, even as he patted her sympathetically on the back.

Jazz had been the first person to actually acknowledge that she knew who he was. He had been rather surprised when she'd come into the bakery one day whilst he was working and asked - although, thinking back on it, it had been more of a demand - if he could teach her how to play the piano. When he'd asked why she thought he could even play the piano, she'd scoffed and said 'You're Louis Tomlinson, I know you can play piano'. He'd been too shocked to actually reply, heart rate spiking and feeling more anxious suddenly than he had in almost two months. But she was a sixteen year old girl, he shouldn't have expected her not to recognise him in some way or another. So he'd gotten over it and a week later, he was giving his first music lesson to Jazz; and, despite his insistence otherwise, paid for by her mother (who, Jazz had informed him, had always wanted her to learn how to play an instrument).

"Come on Jazz, show me the keys. Don't play it, just show me the keys." He encourages her.

As he watches her run her fingers over the correct keys, he thinks he's found something he could do for the rest of his life.

*****

"Hey Niall." Louis answers his phone, surprised. He still talked to all the lads, of course, but last he knew, Niall was in LA, recording a new album album and, therefore, not very likely to call him at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Lou, didn't think you'd be up mate." Niall chortles. Louis makes an offended noise, even though he knows Niall has no reason to think he'd be up before midday on a Sunday. But this afternoon was the charity bake sale and he'd promised Meredith, Nettie's older sister and his next door neighbour, that he'd help her out, even if he was abysmal at baking.

"Yeah, not my choice." He chuckles. "I'm helping a friend out with something and we're starting early."

Niall makes a sound of understanding. During the moment of silence, Louis knocks on Meredith's door, taking a step back to admire her hanging basket of trailing lobelia.

"Anyway, mate, I'm coming back to London for a few weeks before going back to Ireland before my new single, ya know?" Niall pauses so Louis can make a sound of acknowledgement. "Anyway, I was thinking of gathering all the lads together - go out for a pint."

Louis stops at that; stops completely, hardly even breathing. He'd seen all the lads since they'd gone on the break, of course; met Liam for a number of song-writing sessions; helped Harry out at the recording studio; gone on one hell of a night out with Niall and had, even, met Zayn for lunch. As the lone omega of the band, even though only three of his band mates were actually alphas, he was texted by all of them nearly everyday, that feeling of 'pack' still rife in everyone and, Louis was pretty sure, the only reason they had all kept in such good contact with each other.

"Hey Lou." He startled as the door in front of him was pulled open. Meredith was three years older than him, an omega with curly blonde hair and a motherly air about her. She had three children already, even though she was only 28 and Louis didn't envy her the job.

"Hey Merry." He greets, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I have definitely told you I can't bake, right?" He double checks.

She laughs, shaking her head.

"I only need your help mixing." The glint in her eyes warns him what's about to come even before the words leave her mouth. "And you can help wrangle the kids together in time to leave."

He groans melodramatically, only stopping when he can suddenly hear Niall shouting through his mobile.

"Sorry Merry. I'll come help in a sec, yeah?" He nods towards the kitchen. She rolls her eyes but goes willingly, rolling her sleeves to her elbows like she's going to war. He chuckles even as he brings his phone back to his ear.

"Yer baking, Tommo?" Niall asks incredulously.

"No, I'm stirring batter." Louis tells him seriously.

"Where even are you?" Niall asks suddenly.

"A friends house." Louis replies teasingly.

"That's not an answer, Lou." Niall parrots back.

Louis sighs; Niall was the one beta of the band and, although not as naturally protective as the other three, he had become just as overbearing in a different way. Louis supposed it was because, over the years, Niall was the one Louis trusted the most with a lot of things. Niall was the only one of the band to know about going to therapy.

"I promise, Niall, I'm fine. I'm helping a friend out." Louis repeats. "Anyway, if you can get everyone else to agree to meet up, I'm game. Just text me the date a few days in advance."

"Sure, Lou. I'll let you get to baking now." Even over the phone Louis can hear Niall's smirk. "I'll text ya the deets."

Niall hangs up the phone before Louis can correct him on his use of the English language and Louis rolls his eyes as he throws his phone onto Merry's sofa before going to meet her in the kitchen.


End file.
